


Let's be Friends

by emilywhat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywhat/pseuds/emilywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly Katz surprises will on his doorstep one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be Friends

"It's been a while Will." Beverly says when Will opens his front door. Beverly holds a box of food in one hand and beer in the other, smiling and comfortable. The morning is crisp despite Beverly's lack of a jacket.

"Y- yeah." Will croaks. Will was awakened by a loud knock and some yells just a few minutes ago. He self-consciously rubs his bare chest.

"Let me get on some clothes." Will pads away from the door, leaving it open in an invitation to come in. Beverly happily steps over the threshold and sets the food and beer on a small wooden table in the kitchen.

Beverly looks around Will's home. There are over a dozen dogs curiously looking at her and lapping at her open fingers. "Good doggies." Beverly pats their heads and plops down on Will's small couch. She looks ahead of her at a colossal television. Beverly shoves away some garbage from the long coffee table in front of the couch. She finds the remote and turns on the tv. The tv blinks and color-picture explodes on the screen. _Good he's got cable_. Beverly thinks.

"I'm sorry, but, why are you here?" Beverly whips around to a dressed and awake Will. Will sheepishly adjusts his glasses in an effort to not look Beverly in the eye.

"Well," Beverly begins, "I thought you would like--need-- some company today." Beverly stands up and clears the space between them. "I think you need more friends." Beverly smiles at Will. Will surprisingly smiles back.

"I don't need any more friends." Will lies. Beverly smiles wider.

"I brought some steak for us. Do you want to chow-down?" Beverly gestures to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be nice Beverly." Will follows Beverly to his kitchen.

"Please Will, call me Bev. Beverly is just a mouthful." Beverly opens cabinets like she lives there; looking for plates.

Will smiles to himself. Beverly is a firecracker of a woman. Will admires her and he had previously wished to become more than just aquantinces with her. Now seems like the perfect time to ask her.

"Hey, Bev." Will clears his throat. Bev turns around and leans against his faux marble counter with interest.

"C-can we be friends?" He stammers. Bev smiles again.

"We already are." Bev hands him some steak and a cold beer.

"Now stop being weird and eat." Beverly and Will laugh together for what feels like forever.

......................................................................................

"How do you feel about fishing?" Will asks after a couple hours of talking over multiple beers and teenage snacks that she had found in one of Wills cupboard.

"I love it." Beverly smiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please go easy on me. Not-Beta Read


End file.
